great naked world
by redcat5
Summary: Wendy thought they could spend a hot summer's day in the nude, it went well until Dipper and the others were teleported to a new world where clothing didn't exist ( rated m for nudity but also light sex in later chapters, no pinesct)
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot lazy day in the middle of Dipper and Mabel's second summer in gravity falls. In the shack Dipper Mabel and Wendy were lounging around too hot to movie. Then Mabel said. "man I'm hot" then Dipper said. "just take off you sweater". Then Wendy had a thought and then she said. " or how about all". Then Dipper said. " what do you mean". Wendy Replies "all of our clothes" then Mabel said. "wow that's wild, let's do it" then Dipper said. "are you sure". Then Wendy and Mabel undress themselves until they were full nude. Then Wendy said to Dipper "come on drop those pants and join in the fun" then Dipper said. "All right if it will you happy" then Dipper slowly take off his clothes. While Mabel and Wendy impatiently tackle him and strip him all but his hat.

Then Dipper with his face blush he said. "okay I bet that you enjoy that".then Mabel said. "man being naked make feel more happy and energize then usual, if that was possible". Then Dipper said, "boy I bet Grunkle Stan and great uncle Ford might have a heart attack if they see us now" then Wendy reassured Dipper saying "not to worry the Stan Dudes are a monster hunt and won't be back until midnight". Then Dipper said, "so What now" then Mabel Blur out "make paintings using our naked bodies" then Wendy said, "boy that's a wild and crazy idea"

then a few minutes later in the shack back yard. Mabel got a huge roll of sheet paper and Dipper got the Paint. Then Dipper said. " why can't we do it indoors". Then Wendy said. " so your great uncles won't get on to us, besides the shack is surrounded by thick trees no one can see us." then Candy and Pacifica came to the shack to visit Dipper and Mabel but when they them in their birthday suits they pause for a bit. Dipper Panicking he said. "huh we can explain" then Candy said. "oh no need I want to join in". And Pacifica said. " it's a hundred and five degrees and I don't want to ruin my new outfit with my sweat". Then they quickly strip. Then Dipper blush when we see two more girl nude in front of him.

Then Mabel said the the others and said. "Alright now take a bucket of non toxic paint and use your bodies to make a master piece". Then Candy put her hands in green paint and slap her hands of the sheet to make hand prints, Pacfica pour pink paint and glitter on her and roll on the sheet, Wendy put her feet in the paint and use it to make a drawing of godzilla, and Mabel who rub paint on her butt and sit on the sheet to make heart shapes.

Dipper who feels a little anxious then the girls walk to him and Mabel said. " what's wrong bro-bro". Then Dipper said, " oh it's I don't know why your okay being naked, how come it's brothers me but not you guys". Then Candy said. "my parents are open minded and emotional supportive with my life choices and Mabel said. " and it's not the first time I was naked outdoors" and Pacfica said " I have a massive indoor pool in my old mansion so I sometime skinny dip" and Wendy said, "yeah and my dad made me and my brothers survive in the woods of Canada every spring break with no clothes just a few supples and a hunters knife, I one kill a buck deer when I was 8" and what Wendy said made Dipper blush and made his manhood rise a little, that made the other girls giggle. Then Wendy said, "while the monster we face aren't natural, being naked is and it can be a a lot of fun" then Dipper feels better about himself and Dipper said " and you know what's also fun" then dipper grab a hose turn it on and said, "getting that paint off you" then Dipper sprayed the girls with a hose making the girls scream in surprising joy. When the paint is risen off Dipper said, " anyone for lunch".

Then back in the shack living room everyone is having sandwiches and chips and Dipper said, "so what now". Then Mabel said "of about a movie Marathon". Then Pacfica said. " just Rom-coms" then Dipper and Wendy playfully boo at the idea. then Dipper said "you know this is the most fun even when it's has nothing to do with any of the supernatural" then suddenly the room went black all of the stuff has vanish. Then Mabel said. "What's going on" then a huge hole appear before Dipper and the girls. Sucking them in thought a tunnel of extra-dimensional space. Then they came out of the tunnel and into a cornfield. Then Dipper said. "anyone alright". And then Pacfica said. "no if we get arrested I'm suing all of you" then they hear voices saying if they were alright. Then Dipper panic until the people who found them were also naked. And Dipper said "what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the strange things Dipper has encounter in his time in gravity falls this is in the top 5 then Dipper try to explain to the farmers. "huh we're form a different universe" Dipper said to explain the dilemma.

Then one of the farmers said. " funny you don't look like your from a different universe, no come to my truck and I take you to town" then Mabel said "where are we" then the farmer said "near gravity falls"

Dipper and the girls were on the back of the pick up truck on the road back they see that this world's gravity falls has some of the same things and people but there are many difference like the key example everyone is naked. Then Pacfica said "okay Now I'm very disturb". Then the truck stop and dipper ask the farmer a question. " hey why isn't anyone wearing clothes" then the farmer said " what do you mean" then Dipper said "everyone's naked" then the Farmer laugh and said " son I know that but what I mean is what are clothes" then Dipper was stun then he said "never mind" then he said to the girls "if this a naked gravity falls, then they should have a mystery shack" then Pacifica said " I hope you great uncles are not naked too"

a half hour walk to where the mystery shack might be. They see a bigger more better maintenance version of the shack. Dipper knock on the door and they see another naked Mabel one with the a more evil grin. Then Dipper said "so are you the nudist Mabel or something. "then the Other Mabel frown and said. " well you can't tell because we're all naked but we've had meet at the end of last summer". Then Mabel gasp and said "wait your the Anti-Mabel what are you doing here". Then the Anti-Mabel said "have you forgotten your great uncles trap me between space-time so I drifted for eons but a few years ago I landed in this world when the natives saw me in my clothes they thought I was a monster" then Wendy said "Wait how they think your a monster for wearing clothes" then the anti-Mabel said " because in this world clothing has never been invented also your great uncles in this world never left New Jersey"

then Dipper said " well that explains why everyone's naked but why are you living here" then the anti-Mabel said " this house was abandoned and I use my knowledge of different reality's to help the natives problems" then Mabel said "so your good now right" then the anti-Mabel said " of course not I help them for heavy amounts of payment. I need money to survive and I regret helping those people"

then Dipper said " so how did we get here" then the Anti-Mabel said. "sometimes creatures from Different Dimensions leak though other worlds though small gaps in space-time. In very version of your world Gravity falls is a weak point though space-time". Then Wendy asked. "so evil Mabel if you have the know how to travel to back home". Then Anti-Mabel said "well I don't like any of you but I will hate it even more if you stay here forever, so I well help, I can build a device that can teleport you back home but with the right parts it will take 10 days to build it" then Pacifica said, " oh no I got yoga on Wednesday and a swim meet on friday" then Dipper said " not to worry I can make the device to teleport us shortly after we left" then Mabel said " yeah besides while here we can have a naked vacation" then Both Mabel and Candy chant "naked vacation" a dozen times

then Wendy said to Dipper and Said "we be find the people seem nice and we got a new world to explore" then Dipper belly grumble and he blush sightly. " we need dinner" then Wendy said " Wait if everyone naked how do they carry money" then Anti-Mabel made a hologram screen appear then the Anti-Mabel said. " in this world they invented the internet a 150 years ago, this holo-pad can make calls, use the internet and hold electronic money. you don't have to carry it, it exist on a wireless cloud"

then Dipper said you and me can go to the store and after dinner Me and the Anti-Mabel will start working on the device"

then Dipper and Wendy head to the Grocery store, just like everything else in this world the people are naked, Wendy see some bags of french fries, some bread, and some cold cuts, they paid the the store vendor 35 bucks out of holo-pad then they on the way to the shack. Then Wendy discover she can store the groceries in the holo-pad then she said " oh cool wave of the future" then Mabel, Candy and Pacifaca meet up with Dipper and Wendy and Mabel said " Guys there is a great place for us to relax" then Dipper said "this is not a vacation" then Mabel grab Dipper by the arm and Wendy follow them

later they arrival at a big bath house and Pacfica said "this is where my old mansion is suppose to be"

then Dipper thinks he should get a chance to relax in this naked world


	3. Chapter 3

At the bath house it looks it has a giant pool like jacuzzi where hundreds of the town's people came to bath and relax. Then Mabel said " dibs on the hot tub" then Dipper said " there is no need to call dibs it's big enough to hold a thousand people" then Dipper and the girls got in the jacuzzi and they feel relief from the stress they had today. After 30 minutes of soaking. They got out and Mabel look on a sigh and said "hey they have other stuff like yoga, acupressure, a sauna , and a love hotel" then Dipper said "oh for real" then Wendy got a perverted look on her face and she drag dipper to the love hotel.

Then Pacfica and Candy tried yoga and Mabel head to the Sauna. Then when Wendy and Dipper head to the love hotel side of the building Dipper said "so you really want to do it huh?" then Wendy said " oh come on this is not the first time we made love in a hot spring" then Dipper said " well all right just to blow off steam". Then Dipper and Wendy rent a room there is a heart shape bed and a a box of sex drive medicine then Wendy stoke her hands all over her naked body just to aroused Dipper, Dipper blush and his man hood got really hard. Then he made out with Wendy very quickly both feeling hotter and hotter then Dipper stick his man hood in her, she yell out in pleasure, they both moan and yell in passion they keep moving until they both came.

Later Dipper and Wendy are at the front of the building and Candy, Mabel and Pacfica meet up with them and Mabel said " hey bro-bro" then they notice Dipper and Wendy look happy then Mabel said "did you do something hot and shameful together" then Wendy said " oh big time" then Pacfica said " eww I did not want to hear that" then Dipper said " well we got some time before we go home let just enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity" then Wendy Said. "let's head back tomorrow".

Later at the shack the Anti-Mabel cook everyone some dinner and she said " well I see you went to the bathhouse" then Dipper said "they have that place" then the Anti-Mabel said " mortals are different here they believe that nudity love and sex are the symbol of human purity. Heck most people here lose their virginity when they turn 12 as a right of passage" then Wendy said "so why can't we stay here" then Dipper said "we can't I like this place too but we need to get home, Stan Ford our parents might miss us" then Wendy said, "yeah your right let's just enjoy it while we can"

later at night Dipper and Wendy when to sleep but Mabel Candy and Pacifica couldn't fell asleep then Mabel meet Candy and Pacfica in the living room and Mabel Said " you guys couldn't sleep" then Pacfica said "no I'm too Stress out" we're out in some strange world and I miss my expensive outfight" then Candy said " well I know how we can get out stress out, we can have a three way" then Mabel said " I thought you and I want to be just friends" then Candy said " yes but I'm okay make love with you two as a meaning of friendship" then Pacfica said "well Mom always tell me being bisexual make a woman more popular that's why she cheats on my dad" then Mabel and Candy slowly kiss while Pacfica licks Mabel womanhood Candy kiss Mabel Even loudly then Mabel came a little bit then Pacfica rubs her womanhood to Candy's and kiss Mabel and while Mabel touch her own parts they feel so hot they think nothing else but the pleasure then they came again Mabel kiss Candy and fingers Pacfica then Pacfica touches Mabels parts then until they came a final time. After the explosion of pleasure they collapse and fell asleep

later at sunrise dipper and Wendy found Mabel and the others asleep on the floor then Dipper said " wake up Breakfast is ready" then Mabel woke up and nervously said "you heard right" she said embarrassingly then Dipper Said " hey me and Wendy have no right to judge and what you girls did is no big deal in this world" then Wendy said " come on hope you like pancakes" then Candy and Pacfica woke up and Candy said "Yeah pancakes"

then at breakfast the Anti-Mabel said " Me and Dipper are going to work on the device today so we want no crazy hi-jinks" then Wendy said "what are we going to do for fun today" then the Anti-Mabel said " you should go to Courage Lake" then Mabel said "Courage Lake?" then the Anti-Mabel said "it's a huge beach on the next town over, you'll really enjoy the Beach it has things a beach in your world doesn't have" then the girls thought about it and Mabel Blur out " sounds like fun" then they head out the door. Their second day in the nude world might get stranger then they ever expect.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the hoverbus in the naked universe. Wendy, Mabel, Candy and Pacfica are taking a trip to the paradise beach. The has reach it's stop and the girls got off they see a huge artificial lake with mile of beach. They see people enjoying as people should take a trip to the beach but in the nude. Then Mabel said "well except everyone buck naked this is a perfectly normal beach". Then Wendy said "they have nude beaches in our world too" then Mabel said "really" then Wendy said " yeah me and Tambry went to a nude beach in our last spring break. And we pretended to be college students and a couple of college guys flirted with us" then Pacifca said " well it looks good enough for my taste and it is a perfect chance to get an all over tan"

then Mabel and Candy were playing in the water and while Pacifca and Wendy were sun-bathing. Everything seems like a perfect day but then the others beach goers seem very excited. Then Pacifca said " what the heck is going on". Then a naked water spirit appear from the lake. "then Mabel said "she pretty, what is she a mermaid". Then Candy Said " no she a Undine" then Mabel stare at Candy on how she knew this. Then Candy said " I was the regional champ on Dungeons, dungeons and more Dungeons.

Then the Undine release a huge wave of white energy and for some reason everyone including the girls started to feel intense pleasure. Their bodies feeling hotter and hotter, their legs feeling numb and they started to came uncontrollably non stop. This goes on for 2 hours until everyone collapse from the pleasure. After recovering Wendy with enough strength to walk ask a woman. "hey what the deal with the mass orgasm. " then the woman said "the Undine comes once every few days making use feel good and make us no longer remember about our daily stress. Then Wendy said to the others "well we're going on a monster hunt". Then Pacifica said "no thanks lets just go home". Then Mabel said "we'll do if Dipper was here" .

Later that night Wendy and the others search around the beach and Mabel said as she pointed to a clue "look a cave" then Wendy said "Jackpot now let's get in" then the girls head to the depths of the cave until they see the Undine in a watery cocoon.. then Pacfica said " Great now can we go". Then the Undine woke up and emerge from her cocoon. Then Wendy said to Mabel " Quick Mabel use your grappling hook" then Mabel said "Wendy we're all naked I don't have pockets on my legs".

Then the undine use a wave of energy to make the girls lose in their sexual heat. The girls feeling hotter and hotter until they came. then the undine use her powers again to make the girls came some more. Then Wendy said "don't we have some weapon to beat that monster.". Then Mabel said "no... but wait" Mabel remember the holo-pad. Then she use it to make a sonic wave to hurt the undine. The Undine had too much and teleported the girls back to the shack. Then Candy said " well that was a fine day".

Then Dipper went to the girls " hey you guys are you all right". Then Mabel said. " yeah except a water spirit made us have a lot of orgasms. Then the Anti-Mabel hid behind Dipper and snicker. Then Wendy said. " wait you knew". Then the Anti-Mabel said "now not a good time we have a problem.

Later at the shack. Dipper and the Anti-Mabel told the others the problem. Then Dipper said " you see we have the parts to make a dimensional portal except one". Then the Anti-Mabel said. "a crystal with an energy source of a thousand supernovas. Call Mineral X. then Pacifica said "so how do we get the stupid gem". Then the anti-Mabel said. "the only known place with mineral X in this dimension is the gravity falls cave. Then Dipper said so let's get going


End file.
